Darkness In Light
by Angel in the Shadows
Summary: Yay it's summer! This story will be done soon there'll prolly be like 10 chapters! Selena is friends with the whole gang, and Draco too. But what happens if any of them find out her 'batty' little secret?
1. Quite a 'batty' secret

Darkness in Light-Chapter 1

"Must remember, eye of newt, ground lungwort, and…" Selina frowned. What was that last potion ingredient?

"Hey Johnson!" a blonde face sat itself on her shoulder.

The fifth year grinned, and then turned around from her homework, batting the head lightly.

"Don't call me Johnson, Malfoy!"

Draco Malfoy frowned. "Then don't call me Malfoy!"

Selina smirked slightly. She knew Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be furious, and of course Ginny, but she did rather enjoy tormenting them now and then.

"Alright, Draco, then you call me Selina!"

Draco's grey-blue eyes narrowed a bit, and deep in his throat growled a little. He started inching towards her.

"Hmmmmm…Selina…sounds cute…"

"Whatever! Oh, wait, gawd, stop it! Draco!"

The sixth year boy started tickling her. They were in Study Hall, and had been matched together for a private study. She screamed and started tickling him back.

"Hey, wait a second! Stoppit! Nooooo!" he yelled.

"Ha, you are so busted!" she grinned, but just as she stopped tickling her, he picked her up and held her in his arms. And with that, he kissed her. The kisses started out light, but then Draco started putting his tongue into the mix, and it was getting really passionate.

All of a sudden, Draco flinched and pulled away.

"Ow!" he cried.

"What is it?" Selina cried, getting up and touching his shoulder.

"My…my tongue!" he cried, and stuck it out for her to see. There, on his tongue, were two puncture marks, one on each side of the tongue, and they were bleeding. He looked in a mirror and gasped. "I'd better go to the Hospital Wing! Bye," he called out as he left the room.

Selina stayed there for a moment, stunned. Then she licked her lips. Yes, she could taste his blood. It was warm and sweet. She swallowed the blood and grinned a little bit.

"Selina! What took so long? After all, you were partnered with Malfoy!" Ron frowned at her.

Selina walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and was met by her four friends.

"Hello to you too, Ron!" Selina said sarcastically as she set her books on one of the tables. Hermione glanced up from her book on herbology and waved a quick hello.

"Hi, Selina!" said Ginny, getting up from the spot where she and Ron had been playing Wizard's Chess. "So where have you been? Harry's been looking for you," she added.

"Oh, um…" murmured Selina as her boyfriend, Harry Potter, walked down the stairs from his dormitory wearing his Quidditch uniform. Gawd, he looked good! Almost good enough to eat…

"Hey, hun!" she said, as he came up to her and put his arm around her waist. Harry grinned slightly and pulled her into an armchair, and onto his lap. He started kissing her and massaging her shoulders. Suddenly, something hit her square on the back.

"OW! RON!" she screamed, letting go of Harry and standing up to glare at the red haired sixth year in the armchair across from the room. Sure enough, he was missing a shoe, and there was one right by Harry's and her's chair.

"Get a room, you two!" he grinned.

She frowned and threw the shoe at his head. It didn't miss.

"Ow! What was that for?" he yelled, rubbing his head.

"Oh, I really wonder…" she said sarcastically, putting her fingertip on her cheek as if deep in thought.

Ron turned around and mumbled something. Hermione got up and looked at her watch.

"Sorry to break up the love, you two, but Harry's late for Quidditch!"

"Oh, crud!" cried Harry. He gave Selina a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the portrait door.

She sighed and sat down in the armchair, pulling her legs up to her chest. Ginny came over and started braiding Selina's dark blonde hair. When she was finished, she got up and continued playing Wizard's Chess with Ron. Selina looked around the Common Room. Empty, except for Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"I think I'll go up to my room," she said, and left to go up the stairs. When Selina arrived in the dorm room, she found it empty, but for her pet vampire bat, Lunos. Lunos had a letter for her. She gave him a quick pat on the head and opened the piece of parchment. It read:

Selina

You are amazing. Meet me tonight by the lake at 11:30. We may…continue our previous events then.

Forever,

Draco

Hmmmmm, thought Selina. This could turn out to be fun…

With that, she looked up. Harry would be back soon. After all, it was almost nine o' clock. She quickly slipped into a halter top and jean short-shorts, and a cloak. She went over to the mirror and let her hair down. It curled seductively around her shoulders. She put on some lip gloss and went downstairs to wait for Harry.

Harry opened the door to his dorm. It was empty, except for…Selina! She jumped off of his bed and pulled him towards her body. She kissed him and their tongues came into the mix. They fell on his bed and he pulled her leg up on top of his. Selina purred in the back of her throat at this sudden movement as he began to kiss her neck. He kissed her roughly on the lips.

Selina smiled into his mouth as his arm went around her waist. He lifted her up in his arms and hugged her to himself in what could be called a death grip. He kissed her roughly and passionately when all of a sudden, in one quick move, her mouth was on his neck and her teeth plunged into his soft flesh. He stood transfixed, and she dropped out of his arms.

Good, this wouldn't take long. She stood on her tiptoes and put her mouth to his neck, where the two bite marks were bleeding fresh, warm, blood. She licked the forming puddle of blood on his shoulder and savored the taste. It was full of magic and was warm. But it was no were as sweet as Draco's…..She plunged her teeth back into the bite marks and sucked. Harry's warm blood filled her mouth and she swallowed, taking as much as she pleased. This blood was strong and she would need it. Just then, the clock chimed 11:30.

"Crud!" muttered Selina. She got out her wand and pointed at the wound on Harry's neck. "Flesh Repairo!" she whispered, and the bite marks were gone. She then pointed the wand at herself and with one flick of it; her clothes were now the normal Hogwarts robes. She scowled at Harry and set him in his bed.

Gawd, why did he have to be so hard to get blood from? She had figured out in the two months they'd been "dating" that he wouldn't be in enough of a dull trance for her to get at his neck unless she let him get to her first. She wished she could just dump the jerk, all he cared about was the physical stuff, but she needed strong magical blood like his to stay alive. Too bad she had to be walking in the Forbidden Forest during second year and had been attacked by a vampire, who had in turn turned Selina into a vampiress herself. Now, she was stuck drinking the blood of others until Dumbledore and Snape found the antidote, which wasn't very likely to begin with.

"Well," she sighed. "Time to meet Draco."

(DRACO'S POV)

Draco had been waiting for fifteen minutes when he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. He turned around and saw her. She looked like an angel. Her dark blonde hair was glowing in the light of the full moon and her robes were billowing around her. Her violet eyes were sparkling like stars. Oh, gods, he loved her so much. He had loved her since his second year, when he had been caught in the crowd to see Ginny arriving home from the hospital after being stuck in The Chamber of Secrets. Selina had been there, crying when she saw that Ginny was ok. Apparently, he had thought then, that's the Weasley girl's best friend! Looks really nice. So cute, too, but no! She's a Gryffindor…

But then when he had become friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their fourth year, Selina and Ginny had been part of the package. Not that he minded, of course…

He had then begun flirting with her and was about to ask her out when he had walked into an empty classroom one day only to see Selina and Harry kissing! Of course, they had no clue that he'd seen them, but he'd been hurt. After a while, though, he noticed that Selina hated to be around Harry, because, like most boys would do if they had Selina, (not him!), Harry just wanted her for the physical stuff. Gods, sometimes he wanted to punch Potter for treating his angel so horribly, but he restrained himself. Selina hated violence.

(SELINA'S POV)

Selina walked out of the bushes and up to where Draco was standing. She wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't. Not now. Not yet. She could, though, hug him until she couldn't hug him anymore. So she did, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She didn't want to take his blood…well, maybe just a little…no! I can't hurt him, she thought. I love him more than anything. But it's so sweet and loving…no!

(NORMAL AGAIN)

They hugged each other tightly and then sat on the beach. He put his arm around her, and she put her head on his shoulder. Now THIS is what love should be like, she thought happily. Just then, she looked up into the sky and saw Lunos coming towards her.

"Not now!" she said, trying to shoo her bat away.

But Lunos came up and nipped her neck once.

"Lunos! Ow!" she cried, then froze. Lunos only nipped her if she needed more blood, which meant…………………

(DRACO'S POV)

Draco held her shoulder happily, when all of a sudden her bat swooped down and nipped her neck.

"Lunos! Ow!" she cried, but then she froze.

He stared down at her, startled at how quick her body had become cold.

Selina fainted in his arms.


	2. Hey, Sleeping Beauty

_She was walking through the Forbidden Forest. Selina knew she wasn't supposed to be in here, but something was…calling her. She couldn't really explain it, but she couldn't resist. As she came to a clearing, she tried to scream, but nothing would come out. In the middle of the clearing was a dark, cloaked figure. It smiled, and Selina could see sharp fangs that were dripping with blood. She tried to run away, but her feet stayed glued to the ground. The figure approached her, and touched her cheek. Selina shivered at its touch. It softly brushed her hair from her shoulder, revealing the soft flesh of her neck. The figure lowered its mouth to her neck, and plunged its sharp fangs into her flesh. Selina whimpered in pain, but no-one heard her. The creature drank her blood freely, and she began to feel woozy. The creature tore her shirt, revealing the middle of her chest, the skin that covered her heart. Its fangs plunged into her heart, and she screamed in agony. Selina then lost consciousness. _

_She awoke slowly. She was drinking something warm, and tasty, and it felt soooooo good……….She sat up with a start. Selina was lying in the Hospital Wing, surrounded by Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Madame Pomphrey. There was something furry in her mouth….Selina looked down and screamed. In her arms were a dead cat, and she had been…drinking its blood? Disgusting! _

"_I'm sorry, Ms. Johnson," Professor Dumbledore said. "But it seems that you have been attacked by one of the most powerful vampires in the Forbidden Forest. It has turned you into a vampiress yourself."_

_Professor Snape glared at her. "You'll have to drink blood daily if you want to survive, unfortunately. We shall of course be working on an antidote, but until we find a cure, don't go too crazy on the blood bank we like to call Hogwarts. Do you understand, Ms. Johnson?"_

"_Y-yes…I think…"_

"_Good, then get to your classes. You're still a student, you know." said Madame Pomphrey._

(DRACO'S POV)

Oh gods. Selina! She fainted! Bloody bat, what'd it do to her?

"Selina, wake up!"

Wait, she's stirring. Hey, sleeping beauty…

(SELINA'S POV)

………uh? What just happened? Oh yah, bloody flashbacks! Keeps happening whenever I need blood…gawd, I hate this! Oh, wait, Draco's still here! I look up into his eyes and see that he's really worried. But I'm still really weak…I need to get blood fast. Stupid Potter blood! So magical that it's used up in less than fifteen minutes. Well, I do love Draco, but I think he'll understand if I tell him…no, he won't. I just have to do it. I don't want to, but I must.

(NORMAL POV)

Selina stared into Draco's eyes and smiled a bit.

"Thank god that you're ok!" Draco said, hugging her tightly. Selina hugged him for a moment, before quickly plunging her fangs into his neck. She drank just enough to hold her, and let go of his neck. He was still unconscious, so she laid him down softly on the grass.

"Goodbye, Draco," she smiled lovingly as she stood up. "Sleep tight, love." Selina muttered the spell:

"Mobilus Corpus!" and Draco's body floated into the air. She carried him back to the Slytherin Common Room and snuck in. Going up to his dormitory, she laid him on his bed. Selina tucked him in and smiled at his sleeping form. He's cute when he's asleep, she thought with a silent laugh. She kissed his forehead and ran out of the room, heading for the Gryffindor Common Room.

Selina quickly changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed. Just then, Ginny woke up.

"Selina? Why're you up? Bad dreams again?" she asked groggily.

"Uh, yah," said Selina hastily as she drifted off to sleep.

Yes, I know, it's kind of a short chapter, but I like it. Please r/r, thanks guys!


	3. Poke Poke Poke

poke

Selina rolled over in her bed and moaned a bit.

poke poke

She frowned in her sleep.

POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE!

"WHAT?" she yelled, sitting straight up in bed.

Ginny and Hermione were sitting there, staring at her with their mouths wide open.

"Is there something on my face? What?" Selina asked questioningly.

"Em, well," muttered Ginny, sitting down in a chair near Selina's bed and frowning.

"I'll tell her, Gin," sighed Hermione. Hermione turned to Selina and patted her head.

"What the heck is going on?" yelled Selina.

Hermione frowned and sat on the bed. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Both Harry and Draco have detention for three months, and they're under house arrest."

"What?" cried Selina, jumping out of bed. "Why?"

Ginny spoke. "They, they, they were dueling!"

Selina frowned. "So what?" she said. "They've dueled before without permission. No-one cared before. Besides, it's the classic Potter against Malfoy thing. What's the big problem?"

"Selina, they were dueling over _you_!"

Selina gasped, picked up her wand, used it to change her clothes, and apparated down to Professor Dumbledore's chambers.

"Dumbledore!" Selina yelled, storming up to the Head Master's desk.

"Yes, Miss Johnson?" he replied calmly.

"What are Ginny and Hermione talking about, Harry and Draco are under detention and house arrest because they were dueling over me?"

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were indeed dueling. And they are being punished because they almost murdered each other."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Dumbledore said quietly. "Mr. Potter, here, is going out with you. And wants it to stay that way. But Mr. Malfoy, here, is in love with you. So who wins? In their minds, the one that stays alive. Which is why they even used the unbearable curses on each other, except, of course, the avada kedavra curse."

"Well, they're both blooming idio-wait, here?" Selina looked to her left side, then her right. There was Draco and Harry, one on each side, Harry scowling at her and Draco scowling at Harry.

"Oh, um, hi, guys…" Selina stuttered, about to fall backwards.

Dumbledore quickly apparated a chair for her to sit on, and she sat. He then continued talking.

"Since it is not my right to interfere in relationship troubles, we're going to play a little game. Sort of like the Bachelorrette, only this is NOT a muggle game show. Draco and Harry answer questions about Selina, and whomever she deems the most correct wins. As in, no murdering each other, boys. Do you agree with this tactic, Selina?"

"Yes."


	4. And You're Not the Winner!

"Next question. What is Selina's favorite color?" Dumbledore looked questioningly at Draco and Harry.

"Um…..orange?" Harry stuttered.

"Pink, sometimes silver, sometimes blue, depending on her mood," answered Draco calmly.

"Well, Selina?" asked Dumbledore.

"The winner of that question is Draco." She answered.

"What!" cried Harry. "Again?"

"Thank god," Selina murmured under her breath.

"Now. What is Selina's favorite food?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's easy," laughed Harry. "Pumpkin pie."

"Eh…I thought it was pizza." Said Draco.

"Uh, Harry, pumpkin pie was YOUR favorite food awhile ago. NOT MINE. Draco's right."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "It's down to the last question. The boys are as is: Draco winning with 10 points, Harry losing with 6 points. The last question will be a five point question. Whom ever gets it, wins."

The boys tensed, Harry thinking of how if he lost, no more snogging the cute fifth year, Draco thinking of how if he lost, Selina would be stuck with that evil Potter, who would keep using her. They were both firey eyed and ready to answer almost anything.

"Last and final question: What is Selina's most huge, darkest secret?"

Selina gasped and scowled at Dumbledore. He knew no-one knew she was a vampiress, so that meant he was going to put the answer in one of the boy's minds.

That's cheating.

"Um………that she sometimes spends half the night with me?" mumbled Harry.

Selina smirked at the boy's wild imagination. "Heh, wrong."

"That she kissed me in study hall?" smiled Draco. Harry gasped (in a…ahem…manly fashion).

Selina was downtrodden. Of course they were both wrong. She should have known Dumbledore wouldn't cheat like that.

"No…I'm sorry, but you're both wrong. You both lose."

Dumbledore got to his feet. "That will be all then, Miss Johnson. The boys will keep their punishment."

Selina stumbled down the staircase and out of the hallway, into the Great Hall.

"Yoshi-chan?"

Selina whirled around at the speaking of her old nickname.

"Oh my gosh! Ten-chan!"


	5. Aww, Snow days

"Ten-chan!" Selina cried, hugging the boy who stood behind her. "I missed you! Wait, how are you here? This is a magic school; you're a muggle….right?"

Takashi Hideaki grinned. "Nope. Turns out my mother is a witch!"

"Oh my gawd, Ten-chan! That's awesome! Finally, a friend I have here that knew me before…" she trailed off.

"Before what? You look exactly the same, my little Aki Aya." He smirked at his old pet name for her.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" she said, poking his forehead. Her head came up to his chin, but she could still reach his forehead if she stood on her tiptoes. "I am NOT bright woven silk!"

"Yes, in my mind you are." He answered. "So where are we supposed to get Tako-Yaki in this place?"

"They don't really serve food from Japan here," Selina said, linking arms with him. "But you definitely have to try the pumpkin juice! It's awesome!"

"Um, ok," he said, walking towards a table with her. "But what were you talking about, before…? Before what?"

Selina took a deep breath and spoke. "Ten-chan, I've known you my whole life, right?"

"Yah…" Ten-chan didn't like where this was going.

"So I can tell you anything, right?"

"Yah……"

"Ok then. I'm a vampiress."

"Oh. My. Freakin'. God."

"So now I have to drink blood from unsuspecting wizards each night, or else I'll die. I have to do that until Snape and Dumbledore find an antidote."

"Gods. That must be so hard for you. I'm so sorry!" Ten-chan grabbed her hand.

Selina smiled at the friendly gesture. "You're the only one I've ever told. I didn't even tell Snape or Dumbledore. They found out on their own."

"Well," said Ten-chan, standing up and pulling Selina up with him. "Feel free to take my blood anytime. I'm an open, ready for withdrawal blood bank for you."

"Awww, thanks Ten-chan!" said Selina, hugging the boy again.

Suddenly, she frowned and pulled away. "Are you sure? It might be painful, since you're only half and half."

Ten-chan grimaced the term 'half and half'. "Hey," he said, giving Selina a light noogie. "Don't think of me differently just cause I'm not one of you pure bloods. I'm just as good a wizard as Harry Potter himself, without of course, the Voldemort experiences."

Selina winced when she heard Harry's name.

"Oh, yah," said Ten-chan. "I forgot Harry was like that to you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Said Selina, hugging him and looking outside the windows of the Great Hall.

"Well, it's great that you're in Gryffindor, I always thought you were brave. Gawd, it's cold. Hey, no wonder! It's the first snow!"

Selina jumped up and raced outside. Already, the school grounds were covered in a thick blanket of white snow. She apparated herself a thick jacket, scarf, and cloak, and quickly shrugged them on. She stuck out her tongue and started catching snowflakes. All of a sudden, something hard and cold hit her in the back. Selina turned around to see Ten-chan making another snowball, grinning.

"This is just like our winters in Hokkaido!" she grinned, quickly using her wand to make about 100 snowballs.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ten-chan whined when he saw her huge pile.

"Hey, this is Hogwarts pal!" Selina grinned, picking up her snowballs and throwing them at a surprised and fleeing Ten-chan.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched.

Two figures stood at the window of a darkened room, watching Selina and Ten-chan play.

"So, she thinks she can leave us for that newbie?" said Harry Potter, his voice dangerously low as he stepped out of the shadows.

"She needs to think again." said the voice of Draco Malfoy as he too stepped out of the shadows and looked out the window at the two playing in the snow.

"Never leave the two most powerful wizard students at Hogwarts," Harry said, Draco nodding his head.

They stepped back into the shadows, and a door creaked closed.


	6. It's just Tenchan!

"So, what do you want to do after classes?" Ten-chan asked as Selina walked out of her classroom.

"I was thinking homework. I have a ton of it over the weekend." Selina said as they walked back to Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione and Ginny bombarded her as soon as she went up to the dorms.

"Who's that hot guy you've been hanging out with?" screamed Ginny anxiously.

"Yes, he's, uh, hot!" said Hermione, red-faced.

"Who, Ten-chan?" Selina asked.

"Takashi Hideaki, silly! Who's Ten-chan?" said Ginny, giggling.

"Um, Takashi Hideaki as you put it, IS Ten-chan. He was my best friend when I lived in Japan."

"Chan? What's with that?"

"Oh, that just means he's my friend. Like, my Japanese name is Yoshiko, so Ten-chan calls me Yoshi-chan. That's his nickname for me."

"You guys already have nicknames for each other?" Ginny squealed.

"Awww, you're so lucky, Selina!" Hermione sighed. "You guys are a great couple! Now that Draco and Harry are out of the picture, you're free to date him!"

"Huh? Ten-chan and me, DATING? No, no, no, we're just friends!" Selina blushed.

"Uh-huh, sure. I've seen the way he looks at you in class!" murmured Hermione with a slight smirk.

"Oh, whatever! I don't know what you two are talking about! Gawd, it's just Ten-chan!"

And with that, Selina stormed out of the room feeling extremely confused.


End file.
